The Digital Of The Dead
by Reyhan534
Summary: Taichi & Yamato & 2 Partner Digimonnnya terpilih menjadi agen Pemerintah DDAMS ( Digi Destined Agency Mission Service ). Pada bulan desember 2005 mereka datang ke Rumah Mansion. Setelah mendapat telepon bantuan dari seorang asisten Ilmuwan yang memberitahu tenang adanya Zombie & Zombie Digimon berkeliaran di Rumah tersebut.


**The Digital Of The Dead**

 **Desclamair: "This story is the crossover between Game The House Of The Dead and Digimon. Remake of Digimon Adventure Tri I created just for fun".**

 **Age characters and characters that resemble**

 **Thomas Rogan: Taichi Yagami: 17**

 **G: Yamato Ishida: 17**

 **Sophie: Kagome: 23**

 **Professor Roy Curien: Ken Tanaka: 54**

 **Part I Prologue**

 **Note Taichi**

 **2005\. 3 years after I, & Children - Child ** **Digidestinied, and the Patner Digimon defeat the Digimon Emperor and his army. We were asked by the Government of Japan to join the International Organization DDAMS (Digi Destined Agency Mission Service) formed by all governments in all countries, which handles all terrorism and other threats. I and Yamato eager to join in order to secure the safety of people. and elected only four people that I & Yamato, Agumon and Gabumon. we both follow physical training test, shooting, agility, and Partner Digimon tests Strength and Durability. Once finished we passed the test and received as Agent DDAMS We are given guns HK USP 45, Signs of identity, Sim & Mobile and Mobil. We both still high school grade 2 is only called when the most important task alone. August 20, 2005 after school there is someone calling me to ask for help.**

" **Help me Agent - DDAMS agents came to the Mansion House in the suburbs of Tokyo. Me and some scientists caught by Zombie and Zombie Digimon who roam Where - where" .Taichi surprised to hear the words of the person and ask back.**

" **Huh what Zombie?!. How do you know the cell phone number?". The person said.**

" **I know a number of you because I have a relationship with the AMS and I know about the two of you quickly come to the rescue and do not Ahhh!". The man shouted before giving the final explanation and the connection is disconnected.**

" **Hello? Hello?. This is bad should not be allowed to go there soon!". Taichi immediately called Yamato who were eating in the cafeteria.**

" **Hey Yamato!. There is a case come to Mansion in the suburbs have someone call for help". Hearing Speech Taichi Yamato immediately rush - rush spend on food and pay and went to Taichi.**

" **Hey, what the hell?" .Yamato Upset as he asked.**

" **There was a woman who asks for help and he told me trapped along with scientists at Mansion House with Zombie and Zombie Digimon. We need help!". Yamato was shocked to hear the explanation Taichi.**

" **Hah! Zombie new Digimon the first time I heard Zombie Digimon. It looks like this is very dangerous case we have to go there!". Taichi and Yamato ran into the school parking lot and opened their Digivice.**

" **Well! Now call agumon & Gabumon through Digivice to come!". They berduapun contacted Digimonnya to come. Eventually they came and asked Yamato and Taichi**

" **There is what we Dial a sudden like this?". Tanya Agumon & Gabumon at Taichi and Yamato.**

" **You two come with us to the Mansion House in the Forest north of Tokyo somebody calling for help he told the Zombie and Zombie Digimon who roam all Mansion House!". Taichi and Yamato briefed on Digimonnya.**

" **Okay let Master will follow you!". Agumon and Gabumon agree. They immediately ran to the school parking lot and up the Sedan and gunned towards** **Mansion.**

 **Part II Tragedy House Mansion**

 **They finally reached the front fence and the Mansion House immediately issued a Pistol them from the blazer and then see next page Left someone attacked Zombie.**

" **Arrrgh". The man screamed in pain to his neck bitten zombie covered in blood and fell dying and after a zombie attack the man was immediately attacked towards Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Dor! Dor!". Taichi and Yamato shots on the zombie heads to death. They both go to the person who assaulted them and the man said before dying.**

" **I'm Scientists and many others please save them!". The last word before scientists were bled to death.**

" **There seems to be a secret in that house fast there soon!". At Yamato and Taichi said Digimonnya.**

 **As long as they walked toward their house in the face by Zombie and Zombie Digimon and rescue some scientists that ran.**

" **Please save me and the few that are left behind there!.". Shouts scientists who pursued - pursued Zombie.**

" **Dor! Dor!". Taichi and Yamato shot shoot zombies are chasing scientists.**

" **Ball of Fire!, Laser Blue & Scratches!". Fire Ball Agumon shot and shot and his scratching Blue Laser Gabumon Zombie Digimon that the bats will grab Scientists.**

" **Thank you for saving us Inside the house there are still some who stuck their help!". Scientist thanked pleading with the rest of the scientists who are stuck in the house saved.**

" **Well we'll save them". Taichi reply to scientists survivors**

 **Taichi and Yamato shot while agumon & Gabumon Zombie Zombie Attack Digimon are still blocking the way to the entrance of the house. Finally they kill all the zombies that block. They came to the door of the house and shot Taichi door.**

" **Dor! Dor! Dor! Brakk!". Taichi kick the door after firing three times and was surprised to see all the contents of a house full of corpses and blood!.**

" **Oh My Good! It's very - very horrific and sadistic! Exceeded battle three years ago". Taichi shock.**

" **It is very uncivilized person should be responsible for this!.". Yamato emotion seeing the sadistic Mansion House**

 **They were immediately entered the maze that is full length with a Zombie and Zombie Digimon and kill all the zombies without remaining**

 **Taichi and Yamato, and its partners explore each corner of the room, and finally heard a woman asking for help from one of the rooms. "Please - please open this door." Shouted the man was frightened.**

" **Hey Taichi as if someone shouted from the door to the left of us".**

 **Yamato said on Taichi Taichi, patting shoulders.**

" **You are in retreat let me shoot this door!". Taichi shouted. "Bang! Dor!". Finally, the door lock was shot and Taichi kicked the door dislodged. "Thank you for helping me. I was the one who called you last" .The are grateful to Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Just - I thought you were dead at the time to scream. But the way - the way what is your name?". Taichi questioned the man.**

" **My name is Kagome and I was an assistant research scientist company DD-BR (Digital & Dna Bio Reactor). I take refuge in this room and locked it. But the key is broken and I locked up". Arrived - arrived while giving penjelaskan of the roof with the hole down figure Zombie Digimon giant Wearing armor and ax large that arrived - suddenly appeared and made Taichi & Yamato & partner was to jump back but unfortunately Kagome did not jump in surprise hysterical is under the body the zombies and the zombie hit her with an ax and made it bounced toward the left wall and fainted.**

" **Arghh". Kagome screams in pain when hit and bounced into a wall and collapsed.**

" **Damn you damn zombie giant Digimon!. Yamato & Partners opponent let this monster!". Taichi commands on Yamato & partner cried**

" **Dor! Dor! Dor!".**

" **The shot fireballs!".**

" **Attacks blue flame and scratches!". Shots and force them to make a zombie Digimon Digimon giant become weak and eventually die. They immediately ran to the Kagome Kagome finally came and said to them.**

" **You have to pause Professor Ken Tanaka before he let go of creature creations that will destroy the world and I would go out of this house and ask for help". while in pain holding his head.**

" **Well we're both going down this house deeper to discover clues and stop the Professor". Taichi told at Kagome.**

" **Hey I give cadangannku pistol and three ammunition for the possibility still exists zombies roam around the house. Harmful if you go without a weapon. You know how to use it?" Yamato provides Pistol backups on Kagome. And the Kagome Replying.**

" **It could just pull the trigger and memecet the button to reload it easy". Kagome given a referral to use Weapons by Yamato.**

" **Well let's go find Professor!". Seru Yamato.**

 **Part III Solve the secret House Mansion**

 **In the course of Taichi said to Yamato.**

" **So all these companies DD-BR act?". Taichi realized with a start**

" **Absolutely it looks like this company should be very dangerous after we hunt and destroy his minions before they spread the virus to the digital world and the world it can be dangerous!". Reply Yamato cried.**

 **They were on the floor of the house and shot various Zombie and Zombie Digimon who roam where - where and they go on the balcony of the house and arrived - arrived from the sky appeared zombie Digimon shaped like half-human and half bat.**

" **He! He! He! You will die if you continue looking my creating now this feeling!. Zombie Digimon it flew towards Taichi and Yamato, and his Partner tight and gave him the claw attacks and the Arm Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Ahhh! Damn it hurts". Taichi said moaning in pain.**

" **I also though only grazed by scratches but tolerable pain". Yamato said with the same complaint on Taichi.**

 **Even in pain Taichi and Yamato stays against the Zombie Fly Digimon.**

" **Hey! Where are you?. Exit face we do not hide basic cowardice". Reply Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Uh! Uh! I came to rip you!". Zombie Digimon that flew suddenly to strike quickly from the top and Taichi and Yamato looked up jump shot and his Partner and give them the strength to attack the Zombie Fly Such.**

" **Dor! Dor!".**

" **Fireball".**

" **Laser Blue & Scratches".**

" noooo **!". Zombie Digimon fly was finally defeated and cried hysterically fell down and died.**

" **Finally we can defeat it somewhat difficult to fight against this fly Zombie!". Taichi**

" **Huh hands sore from direct hands over so long to shoot the Zombie". Yamato complain**

" **. We both also at reduced power because the power that we use was passable strong to fight". Thread Agumon & Gabumon complained of the same.**

 **They then treat wounds and scratches dakam look at the glass roof in the corridor leading to the laboratory dalamnnya there and shoot the glass and then jump down.**

" **Dor! Dor!". Tembakam Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Let's jump!". Taichi commands on Yamato & Partner**

 **After the jump they see an elevator to the underground laboratory and they then go in and push the button down. Arriving at the bottom of the door open and they see the contents of the lab equipment is damaged, full of zombies and corpses, and blood where - where. they destroy everything without remaining.**

 **After eliminating all Zombie and Zombie Digimon they find all kinds of machines Portal to open the door to the digital world and Virus Type-DNAX used to the guinea pigs Human, Animal, and Digimon.**

" **So this is what they lalukan making machines and open a portal to the digital world in order digimon can be taken and used as ingredients expremimen mutant". Taichi said surprised.**

" **It's very dangerous if these companies are not captured Ceo and his accomplice they will make the Digital World into expremiment and could be wiped out!". Agumon said Fearing.**

" **As long as we try to eradicate and destroy the company quickly it will not happen". Reply Gabumon at Agumon.**

" **Come let us go the way we stop and catch this first Mad Professor". Yamato said giving orders.**

 **As he walked past the tube - storage tubes containing Zombie Arrived - arrived Zombie is in revolt awoke out and managed to get out and jump and attack Taichi and pounced to fall.**

" **Prangggg! Warghhhhh!". The sound of broken glass and the screams of the zombies.**

" **Ahhhhh! Damn gun is knocked out I'm not strong anymore hey Yamato please hold his head straight shot dead" .Taichi hysterically for help.**

" **Okay hold on Taichi but I can not worry about you!". Yamato responded with fear.**

" **Concentrate and fast I was not strong longer hold him to bite my neck!". Taichi commands on Yamato.**

" **Dor". Yamato about Zombie head shots until splattering blood and body override tai chi and blood smeared his face and Taichi Taichi and immediately pushed Zombie dead ".**

" **Yakssss! Is very disgusting smell of blood. Thank you very great Yamato". Taichi said thank Yamato.**

" **It does not matter even if you have taxable Partner nasty". Repaid at Taichi.**

" **Hey this Taichi was thrown toward the gun behind me". Pistol Taichi Gabumon give him ".**

" **Thank you very lucky I did not lose my gun". Taichi lucky.**

" **You're Good - okay Taichi?. You look shocked". Agumon asked worriedly.**

" **Quiet I'm fine - fine". Repaid at Agumon.**

 **After cleanse the face and clothes of blood spark. They proceed to the next lab following lab door open when its contents are spacious and filled with webs - profit. it turns out Proffessor Ken was already inside the room and greeted him.**

" **Stop Proffessor Ken you already beleaguered". Taichi gave threats to Proffessor.**

" **Ha! Ha! Ha! I thought you could not get through all the creature creations. Tough guys also now I want you to pass my creations on this one I'm sure you will not survive Ha! Ha!". He replied mockingly and escape by pressing the elevator button in his pocket and went down to the basement.**

" **Do not run!". Yamato upset.**

 **Arrived - arrived from above came Zombie Digimon manifold Profit - big profits and stymie the elevator pit.**

" **Let her opponents but Heart - heart with claws and webs may be poisonous!". Said Taichi gave Tutorial on Yamato and his partner.**

 **Taichi and Yamato shoot Zombie Profit - The profit but the profit - the profit jump - jump over the wall with his net and makes it very difficult to shoot.**

" **Dor! Dor!". Taichi and Yamato eventually shot on the face and finally profits - profits fell but struck again with a shot toward the net poisonous Taichi and Yamato.**

 **Gabumon who was behind the net jump and scratch and agumon unite forces with Gabumon untu kmenyerang Zombie Digimon profit - the profit.**

" **The combined strength Balls of Fire & Scratches & Laser". Their power both directly on quickly and make a profit Zombie - The profit blown - pieces.**

" **Finally we can defeat it". Agumon and Gabumon happy.**

" **Good job you guys Partner is agile and resilient". Taichi and Yamato said congratulations.**

" **Yes Masters". Reply Agumon & Gabumon the master.**

" **Baklah Now let's jump to the last lab and stop Proffessor crazy!". Taichi and Yamato cried.**

" **Yes Masters". Reply Agumon & Gabumon.**

 **Part IV** **End of mystery House Mansion**

 **After defeating the Digimon Zombie Profit - profit they jumped down to the last laboratory and mengahadpi rest - the rest Zombie and Zombie Digimon who roam.**

" **Dor! Dor!"**

" **Ball of Fire"**

" **Laser Blue & Scratches". They kill all the undead as he ran toward the room last lab. And it finally came to the last lab and met again with Proffesor it and see the latest creations.**

" **This is the last warning Proffessor! Give it up, there is no way out again!.". Taichi gave last warning.**

" **I really understand and appreciate what you say but you all will not be able to catch me say hello to the creation terkuatku Ha! Ha!". He replied with a laugh and threatening behind taichi and Yamato & Partner.**

 **Digimon machine to keep it open and the creature with the body shaped Diigmon high, sharp hooves, and dressed like a clown and the creature got up.**

" **Who are you? Nobody giving me orders I was not to be ordered, but I should be in power not be a slave!". Digimon spoke harshly and firing power of magic knife to Professor ken and about in the heart.**

" **Akhhhh! Why will not you obey me? And I created you for so long and the results are like this". Ken Proffessor in pain and fell to the floor with a bloody utter last words to her work and eventually die.**

 **Taichi and Yamato, and Partner Digimon surprised to see Proffessor Digimon Ken was killed by his creation itself.**

 **Digimon it ran fast as lightning toward the exit lab and Taichi and Yamato and partnert Digimonya pursue Digimon it out.**

" **Ha! Ha! Ha! You will be my opponent do not expect to defeat me!. Digimon menanatang Taichi and Yamato & partnert Digimonnya.**

" **Let her opponents and you have to change agumon evolution because it is very strong Digimon no way you can fight with your little form". Taichi ordered Agumon to deform.**

" **Okay but better to change and blend with Gabumon in order to force us both strong and united can beat him." Agumon asked to blend with Gabumon Tachi.**

" **He really Taichi so we both powerful force that shapes the usual defeat will be hard to beat". Taichi Gabumon ask the same thing.**

" **It is also true that Gabumon Taichi & Agumon united strength will be stronger to defeat". Yamato believes the same as Agumon.**

" **All right then." Taichi agreed.**

 **Agumon & Gabumon evolved and transformed into one with the shape of the Knights with a long sword.**

" **It may also have to be strong digimon you will be an exciting fight." Zombie Digimon it increasingly challenging.**

" **Accept this sword!". Agumon & Gabumon gave his attacks on the Digimon but nowadays almost shy about it that Digimon and mengelelilinginya with magic tricks trick.**

" **Come find me genuine Can you find me?". Digimon was teased while waiting for a chance to attack him with a magic knife.**

" **Dor! Dor!". Shot Taichi and Yamato about all the Digimon shadow and shadow moves missing. Finally discovered the original figure.**

" **Finally I found you original!, Accept this sword!". Zombie attack Agumon & Gabumon Digimon with a long sword but the zombie fly up and firing magic tricks that many knife toward Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Feel this my knife! Ha! Ha!". Digimon it meyerang Taichi and Yamato with a laugh.**

" **Look out! Knife shoot!". Taichi and Yamato shoot knife fired in their direction.**

" **Dor! Dor!".**

 **Finally, all successfully finished the knife pinned down by Taichi and Yamato. Digimon attacked towards Taichi and Yamato.**

" **I was desperate to face these guys feel my claws! Will kucabik exhausted you". Digimon attacked with desperation.**

" **Off you fucking Digimon Dor! Dor!". Shot Taichi and Yamato makes Digimon becoming weaker.**

" **No, my strength has weakened but I will not let you megalahkanku!". Digimon was still trying to attack Taichi and Yamato to the condition of his body limp.**

" **Accept this sword thrust!". Digimon Agumon & Gabumon attacking it with meusukkannya in the heart.**

" **Jlebbb!". Digimon heart was punctured and Digimon screamed in pain as she flew over and said ka.**

" **You must be matiiii! Ahhhhhhhh!". Digimon body was Exploded until finally shatter.**

" **Dhuarrrr!". Zombie was finally blown Destroyed - pieces.**

 **Taichi and Yamato &, Digimonnya Partner Digimon cheered by beating the clown.**

" **Yessss! Finally we can defeat the Digimon Yamato, & Agumon, and Gabumon". Taichi fun while jumping.**

" **Yup will go into history four of us who face Zombie for the first time". Yamato reply Taichi enthusiast.**

" **Hey let's go home Master might help come?".**

 **Agumon & Gabumon give advice to go back to check and home assistance.**

" **Well let's go home and check help to bring all the evidence Virus and some other equipment to be checked". Taichi and Yamato, & agumon & Gabumon finally back to the gate house and agumon & Gabumon back again to its original shape.**

 **Arriving at the gate of the house they saw DDAMS troops had arrived and waiting Kagome leaned on their car doors.**

" **Agents Taichi and Yamato we were ready to check the entire contents of the house and secure the remaining virus in the laboratory by scientists who said Assistant girl named Kagome leaning on your Car Door". Troops asked Taichi and Yamato to get into the house.**

" **Well I would like virus was guarded not to be stolen or lost can be dangerous". Taichi told Captain DDAMS forces to secure the virus was with Heart - heart.**

" **Good sir we will keep good - good. Troops Let's go in!". The captain gave the order to his men to enter and scour all the house and contents and the laboratory.**

 **After the troops went into the house Taichi and Yamato & Partner Digimonnya meet Kagome leaning against the hood of the car was.**

" **Hey Kagome! You better - right? And how do you call for help?". Taichi say hello and asked Kagome.**

" **Last time you were chasing Proffessor Ken. I ran to the road and find payphones, and then I called the Agency of you to come in handy". Kagome replied with a weary tone.**

" **Oh that was it. No wonder you look tired of running.". Yamato Kagome replied with a smile.**

" **It's my gun to restore. Also with the bullets I did not need it anymore and also the last time I ran out of the house is no Zombie". Kagome mengembalikkan Pistol Yamato.**

" **Save it for you as memories of me and to get you to your salvation". Yamato told Kagome to store the pistol.**

" **Well I'll keep it.". Kagome answered back with a sweet seyum.**

" **Let's go to the Mall and eat. Hey Kagome will you come with us?". Taichi offers Kagome to participate together.**

" **It looks like fun. Let me go. I also actually very hungry". Kagome agreed a bid Taichi and Yamato.**

" **Hey Kagome Yamato seems like you". Taichi whispered to Yamato.**

" **Ahh this could be you". Taichi Yamato teasing reply.**

" **Well wait no more. Now let's go!". Agumon told the three to quickly go out of boredom waiting.**

 **They went from house Mansion heading to Odaiba. But after they went a man came into the courtyard house Mansion with Jas and bespectacled appearance.**

" **Hmmm they think this is over?. This is just the beginning. You will face more Worse than this, will wait for you". The mysterious man then went to his car.**

 **Continued Into The Digital Of The Dead 2.**


End file.
